Of Heroic Origins
by InxThexMidstxOfxThexNight
Summary: The Queen of Albion has a secret,a dark and lonely secret. Abandoning her twins at birth, conceived one night by Reaver, Sparrow was in agony. And now years later, the daughter that she given up searches for the Four Heroes, to save her brother...
1. Prologue: A Sparrow's Fallen Wings

Hi everyone, thank you for checking out my first ReaverxFemSparow story xD! This idea came to me while I was playing Fable 2 and my idiot of a husband decided to divorce me because of that stupid 'money allowance resets to zero glitch" which makes your family angry and divorce you. My children were taken away by child services, I was like "GAH!!! NO!!!" but I kept on playing and I came to the Hero of Skill portion of the game, and I was greatly intrigued by Reaver's character XD Then my mind started to ponder for a while and this story was born! I was hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

__

**_I DO NOT OWN FABLE OR ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS! _**

_Prologue_

_-A Sparrow's Fallen Wings-_

* * *

The Great Hero of Albion.

Merely one of her many names, but to all those who came to love and adore her benevolence upon the land, came to call her by her name of origin, Sparrow.

From the time she was a mere child on the cold streets of Bowerstone to the glorious heroine she had become, her name was well-known all across Albion. It was through her own Sacrifice that those murdered in the retched Spire's creation was brought back to life and it was through her hands that any evil that threatened her Albion was brought to its knees.

Immense bandit camps were brought down by her trusted Daichi, pirates were dealt with easily by the power of her Red Dragon, and unearthly monsters were massacred by the holy power of her Will.

With this power, she became the Almighty Champion of the Crucible, wiping out rounds after rounds of vicious evil forces without even breaking a sweat. The strongest of warriors bowed in her very presence...

When one sees her, they cannot help but marvel at her pure beauty. Her long flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes was something unseen in the kingdom, a pure beauty never once corrupted by the temptations of sin or evil.

Our Great Sparrow, her emotions strong, was never one to be seen with agony or hatred in her eyes, never one to be seen mourning over the two precious loved ones she gave up…for she knew they would have wanted the choices she had made…

Her emotions were strong and tough as steel, necessary for the life of a Hero. And to protect herself from any more anguish that she could not endure, she swore to a life of celibacy.

No man, nor woman, could have ever wooed her or defiled her.

A Pure Person she was…

A Pure Person…she was…

--

_But everything changed that terrible night in Samarkand …_

--

Sparrow grasped the royal red sheets tightly around her nude figure as she laid there on the wooden ebony floor, clutching the makeshift gown desperately with whitened knuckles, her soul begging for the least bit of modesty she once had.

She shook, deathly frightened, her eyes in sheer disbelief…

"N-No…" She murmured as she brushed her dirty blond hair behind her ears, she could still feel the sweat dangling off her roots…

Sparrow's frantic blue eyes scanned the now destroyed room inside the humid inn, slowly shaking her head, tears streaming down her face…

What has ever happened to the vow she has given herself? She had vowed to stay celibate until the day she died! But now…what has she been brought down to?

The young heroine's eyes traced to the large sum of gold tossed carelessly before her…He had treated her as a mere whore…

And she was now no better than one for the way she acted.

She clenched her teeth, shutting her eyes tight in sheer agony as more and more tears cascaded down onto the sheets, this wasn't…meant to happen…!

'_My my Sparrow, you've never touched a drink before in your life? Why, then I highly doubt you ever could challenge me to a little…game? Whoever can drink the most wins, and leaves this Inn with their pride. Unless you're not this Great Hero that Albion knows you to be?' _

How could she have been so foolish? How could she have been so corrupt?! Why the hell did she have to be so stubborn?!

'_I don't need to prove anything to the low-level scum that you are Reaver.' Sparrow sneered as she was about to exit the Inn._

She wished it would have stopped there…but she let his words get to her, she let herself turn right back around…and …and…

'_R-R-Reaver, s-stop! I-I'm drunk, y-your drunk! It's not r-right!'_

Sparrow bit her lip; surely this couldn't be happening! Her frantic body shook as the sobs did not stop. Why did she have to give in to his little game?! Why did she have to pick up that first beverage...Why did her pride get the best of her?!

'_Did you ever realize that when you're drunk, people let out the truth?' He murmured into her ear, 'They feel free to express their most inner desires, and my dearest, you're holding way too much back…'_

She was foolish to believe his words, to believe that he was as well intoxicated…all he did was take advantage of her…and she _let him_…

It was all just another one of his sinful schemes…

'_Don't be such a prude…' __His words seemed to taunt her, and Sparrow soon found herself becoming more and more unwilling to fight him off. Her righteous half seemed to being drowning in all the drinks she had consumed and her corrupted half, the very half she imprisoned throughout her whole life, suddenly broke free… _

"No…No…" Sparrow breathlessly whispered as she looked down at her body before her. Her bright Will scars were dimmed in shame and her body ached immensely, especially her lower half…

She felt very sore, defiled, and extremely filthy.

He _raped_ her.

And as soon as Sparrow beheld the physical manifestation of the night before, slow dim memories seemed to become clearer in her already confused mind.

She suddenly remembered him _kissing her… _

"No…"Sparrow muttered once more, clutching her head in anguish.

_Holding her… _

"…_N-No_…!" Sparrow cried, her voice rising as she tried to stop the memories from resurfacing…they kept pressing on…

_Touching her…_

"_No_!" Her voice as risen, her will scars brightening, the very tone in her voice shaking. The look in her eyes were hysterical as she felt hateful energy surge through her as the memories, like whispers from a banshee, haunted and destroyed her mind.

_She remembered letting him violate her, wanting him to do it…_

"_**NO!!" **_She screamed in utter despair, as against her own power, fiery flames erupted from all around her will scars, completely smoldering everything around her…the bed, the dressers, the shattered vanity, the curtains…everything.

But Sparrow _didn't care._

The flames flickered and crackled as she just knelt there, her body trembling, her skin pale and eyes lifeless. The room was so dark, so very dark…

_It was true…_

_She had…__…with Reaver…_

She felt something heave up her throat and Sparrow was quick to cover her swollen lips before she flung herself forward, spewing up an immense amount of vomit before her.

'_My virginity…my entire vow…with that dirty man…!'_

As her bangs covered her tearful eyes, she choked out the last of the vomit, watching it splatter across the pile she had already produced, mingled with the tears she had shed.

What has become of her? Was this really the Great Hero of Albion?

Reduced to a sorrowful, tainted weak soul?

"_Yes…" _Sparrow wept as she felt sicker by the moment, "_What have I become?"_

What would Rose say if she saw her now?

--

_After that horrible night, our Great Hero vanished, never returning to her beloved land of Albion._

_Her absence caused great sorrow and melancholy upon its people, and in the mere months of her disappearance, Albion returned once again to its original, sad state._

_Bandits and Highwaymen ruled the roads, Hobbes once again thrived on the lives of children, and Pirates, strong as ever, corrupted the lives of many._

_There are those who now scorn this fallen Hero, for destroying the peaceful lives she has brought them while others still pray upon her return, hoping to see once again this beacon of light in these dark days._

_One will never know what has happened to this Hero…_

…_and it is of her own divine intentions that no one ever shall._

_**And so our Story begins…**_

_-Theresa_

And the card with an image of a fallen angel, looking up to the tearful sky, fluttered and vanished into the dark depths of nothing…

* * *

So, how was it? Did you like it? Please, I want to know what you think! You can let me know by the little green review button just a few inches below, see it? Reviews are greatly appreciated!

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 1: The Birth

It's time for chapter one xD! I'm glad I got positive feedback fromthe prologue, but here is when the real story begins!

**_I DO NOT OWN FABLE OR ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS! _**

_Chapter 1_

_-The Birth-_

* * *

"You're heartless!" The cry of a slightly pudgy aristocrat cried behind the bars of a wooden cart, her fingers clenched around its bars. The small camp of bandits chuckled around there camp and laughed before her, mocking her cries and pleads of help. The woman felt tears sting her eyes as she witnessed the sight of the fire crackling around the numerous men, the horizon dark with the threatening fear of night, and she herself, helpless and hopeless in a dark cage.

"Their only gonna make you suffer more if you keep that up." A young bard sighed as he gently strummed the strings of his lute, he too, being held captive inside the wooden prison.

The woman angry whipped her head around, her face; painted with deep rich make up, full of scorn. "You! Remember your place! How dare you converse with me! I am Isabella of the Germaine Family! I will _NOT_ resort to speaking to mere bards, nor getting advice from them!"

The bard merely chuckled, "But my sweet lady," He added with a dull sarcasm, "We are both in the same predicament, eh? Being held against are will, off to be sold as slaves to whoever bares the fair price…ah, this calls for a sweet lament of a life we once all known." The bard once again strummed his lute, humming along to an equally sad memory.

The noblewoman, fully enraged by the truth he tells, stomped over to the bard and whipped the lute from his dirty hands. The bard, quite frightened, looked up at woman in sheer horror.

Not his music!

"How dare you!" Isabella cried, "I was not born to be a slave! I was born to a high life of jewels, wondrous parties, banquets, conversing with high lords, I was to be married in a matter of weeks before this happened! A life of a slave…" The woman mocked laughter, "Is surely not meant for the likes of me!" The woman was frustrated, she collapsed to her knees, causing the cage to rock a bit, and spread out her now tattered plum dress. She threw her head into her hands and sobs. The bard, not knowing how to react, patted his hand on top of the woman's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" The aristocrat screamed as she slapped his hands away, the bard just merely shrugged and picked up his lute from across the cage, and strummed once more.

"My dearest, one day she will return and all will be alright…" The Bard, known as Geoff, murmured before chanting the words to the latest melody he had composed.

"_The Hero of Albion, so far away. Please come back, we miss ye this day. We live a life of toil and shame, only brightened by the sound of your name. In need of great solace, we hope and pray-" _

"_**SHUT UP!" **_One of the bandits hollered in exasperation as he rang a gunshot into the night's air, completely freezing the bard's moment and shaking the aristocrat to the bone.

"Yer littel ero is gone, long dead and gone!" One of the other bandits yelled at them as he fiddled around with his cheap sword by the fire.

"Yeah! Bet the bitch choked on a chicken bone sum was and died a sad death!" The bandits laughed, amusing themselves.

"Your wrong, Sparrow will be back one day! We know it!" Isabella cried defiantly as she rose from her sobbing, finding new found courage somehow. Perhaps from the criticisms the bandits were giving their glorious hero.

"And she'll knock everyone one of your heads off!"

The bandits were silent as they all looked at each other before bursting out into hysterics, shoutings of "Ooh!" and "Wer scered!"

"Why don't you just shut it?" The lead bandit, Thrasher, warned as he walked up the cage with his cheap pistol at the woman's forehead. Isabella's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the man, whose appearance glimmered eerily in the firelight.

His black eyes were covered by a red sash with small slits; his long wild black hair cascaded down his shoulders. His scruffy beard seemed to carry bugs within its wisps and his ragged bandit clothing truly gave off the appearance of a mad man. On top of his head, two enormous buck's antlers sprouted, making him look tall and imposing.

"So my dear, would you please shut yer trap before I blow it off fer ya?" Thrasher said in an eerie politeness as Isabella gulped, beads of sweat running down her skin. "Yer little Hero is dead, why else wouldn't the lass be back? Ferget the life you once had, it was only a dream…"

"Yeah, a dream!" A lankier bandit agreed as he rose from his seat, his arms waving in the air. "The little whore probably got too many diseases and shriveled up and died-"

_**BAM! **_

A merciless shot rang throughout the air, which made Isabella and Geoff shut their eyes in panic and fear. But as the seconds passed, and they felt no pain or agony about them, their worried and scared eyes opened to a sight they thought they would never see the day of…

The bandit earlier, who just called their Hero a whore, laid their dead, head shot completely off. The other bandits looked alarmed and confused, especially Thrasher.

Dead silence…

"Alright, which one of yers did that?!" He roared towards his crew, breaking the tension.

"He there was the best chef I had!" He pulled out his rustic long sword, ready to massacre the one responsible. The other bandits cowered in fear, for they knew none of them would dare to strike a fellow member, especially of favorite of Thrasher!

"P-Perhaps it was a rival gang!" One squeaked out as he bowed helplessly before his leader, "Perhaps Strangler and his men!" The others, soon hearing of these words, instantly began agreeing and shouting out similar ideas to convince their leader of this story. If it would save their heads…

Thrasher, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, thought this over. His eyes suddenly alarm, if it was so, then an ambush was at his heels!

"I guessin ye be right!" Thrasher realized as he looked over his men and the dead chef, who else would be envious of his chef than Strangler! That fat bastard!

"Show yerself!" He roared a battle cry as his men prepared to fight, all facing the direction of the shot.

Isabella and Geoff stepped farther back against the cage, terrified. For once in their lives, they prayed for these bandits to win, for if this rival bandit gang won, they surely wouldn't take any prisoners…living anyways…

"I said, _**SHOW YERSELF**_!" Thrasher roared menacingly as his men punched back into a fighting stance, after a long five minutes of nothing, Thrasher lowered his weapon, eyes still focused on the dark nothing from the gun's shot. No fight? No ambushes from the trees?

What kind of scheme is Strangler trying to pull?

"Alright, guard down. There is no one; the bastard would have struck by now." He began as he faced away from his men and towards the prisoners but then…

_**BAM! **_

His eyes froze, all color draining from his face. The weapons from his hands rattled to the ground, and all his men stared at him in sheer awe and horror.

Thrasher's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell backwards, lifeless to the ground with a large thud.

"Thrasher!" Some of his men cried, the others too shocked to speak. They all looked upon his dead body, finding a blank red gun wound in the back of his head.

What has happened, what ahs happened to their beloved leader?!

"For a bandit leader, he really is careless with his battle techniques. The world is better off without him." A mysterious voice suddenly said, breaking the thoughts of the bandits.

Isabella and Geoff opened their terror filled eyes to behold the savior that just killed the atrocious thug. Their mouths both dropped, aghast.

There, in the middle of the camp stood a woman concealed in a heavy black cloak. In her hands was a mystified weapon, Geoff winced his eyes to get a better glimpse of it. It was a pistol of some sort…

"You bitch!" A bandit cried out as charged after the woman, his teeth clenched. "I'll rip your head off!" He hollered in deathly cries as he went to pounce on her but before he could even come into ten feet of her, she took a simple step back, cocked her pistol at him, and fired with an amazing precision.

Right in between his two eyes.

The bandit fell mid-air to the ground, the blood pouring out effortlessly out of his head. The bandits stared in horror, some in awe. The mysterious figure simply raised the gun to her lips, blowing gently against the rising smoke it produced.

"That weapon…" Geoff murmured into wonder, shock, and joy. "That weapon…!" He cried out in delight as he jumped to his feet, much to Isabella's annoyance.

"What is going on-?" She began but was cut off by the bard's great joy.

"Don't you see that weapon, Isabella?!" He cried out, grabbing his lute and strumming it joyfully.

Meanwhile, the cloaked woman was focusing on her next move. She examined each enemy, hmm…

'_Common bandits, probably the same rank of Thag's men. Should be amusing…' _She chuckled to herself as she unsheathed her sword.

The sword, magnificent in all its glory, glimmers and shone brightly in the dark night, its very edges sending off electric charges against the firelight.

Isabella's eyes widened…that weapon…was the…

The bandits froze as their eyes beheld the blade, that unique blade…only belonging once to Zuna Daichi and…and…and…!

Their eye traveled to the gun in the woman's other hand, the golden gun with its inscription of a red dragon dancing along its sides…

"T-The Red Dragon…"Geoff murmured, Isabella's eyes widened.

It couldn't be…

"Miss me boys?" The woman laughed as her dark hood fell, showcasing her true face. The bandit's eyes widened, their mouth's dropped, their legs shaking in fear!

"S-S-S-S-Sp-!" One tried to call out but was completely cut off when another bullet was launched, and settled nicely into his neck.

"_IT'S SPARROW!" _Isabella and Geoff cried out in joy as they couldn't believe their own eyes, "We're saved!" Isabella cried out in sheer relief and happiness.

The bandits, knowing they were now doomed, dropped their weapons and slowly stumbled backwards.

"Please free us!" Geoff cried out in desperation.

Sparrow, her bright blue eyes flickering in the fire's light, smiled. Her long blonde hair flowing freely in the wind, "I guess Albion really does need me after all, shame that the town guards can't even handle you guys." She cocked her pistol and aimed, and before the bandits could even think about escape and fired rapid shots, hitting each one in the head and some in the crotch region just for fun before finishing them off.

Few who managed to escape the bullet tirade scampered and tried to run, but unluckily for them, Sparrow never misses, only forgets where to aim. She shot and fired, a devious smirk on her perfect pink lips.

As soon as the gun's ammo ran out, Sparrow frowned upon her weapon before pushing it back into its holster. She looked up, only three left.

They all cowered in fear as they prepared to fight, inadequate weapons in their shaking hands and Sparrow doubted they knew how to properly use them.

She firmly held her Daichi, ready to fight. "Well now, ready?" She winked as the bandit's gulped. But as the familiar grasp of the Daichi in her hands once again vibrated against her skin, a grasp Sparrow made sure to avoid, her awareness snapped back to reality.

She couldn't…it would be too close…too risky…

One lunged for her, but she swiftly dropped her Daichi to the ground and side-stepped gracefully, knocking him down with her elbow. Then not only a second later, with god-like speed, Sparrow whipped out her Red Dragon, reloaded, and fired rapidly at the man on the ground, ensuring his death.

One blink would have been enough to miss her move.

As the deed was done, Sparrow's eyes then traced toward the remaining two bandits, whom stood there, legs shaking. Sparrow rolled her eyes, readying her pistol.

"W-We'll be leaving now!" The two cried out as they attempted to run, Sparrow sighed at their moves.

"Goodnight…" Sparrow murmured to herself to the bandits as she cocked her pistol, finger already on its delicate trigger. The men ran slowly for her, she could easily target their heads as they scurried, two blows was all it could take…

She arched her back slightly, ready to pull against the trigger, her mind already registering the command for her hand but then...as if all of a sudden…

A raging pain hit Sparrow hard as she gasped out for breath with an "Oh!" stumbling forward, firing the pistol as her hand dove downward. The gunshot rang through the air as it missed entirely.

The pain subsided as quickly as it came as Sparrow's arms flung to her stomach, desperate to keep her balance. She clenched her teeth in frustration as she got a glimpse of the bandits still running, too far to strike; she too immobilized to go after them.

Her legs shook as she clutched the gun tight before putting it back into her holster.

They got away…

..She _let_ them.

Before Sparrow could even think about what has just happened, two cries for help ran through her ears.

"Sparrow, please free us!"

"Get the key, I beg of you!"

"R-Right…the key…" Sparrow reminded herself as she steadied her body, re-adjusting her cloak.

She slowly made her way to Thrasher's dead corpse and just as she was about to bend down to retrieve the key, a task she had done so many times in her life, she was cut short.

Once again, her awareness saved her, protected her. She couldn't bend down…for how would she get back up without suspicion?

As she looked down at the body in frustration, then at the two helpless desperate souls in the cage, Sparrow was stuck.

_She had to free them_, if not, then what was the purpose of all of this?! She couldn't let these people suffer!

Using her Heroic instincts, her mind was quick to think of a solution. Sparrow's eyes drifted toward her Red Dragon and as she grasped it, she had an idea.

She approached the caged cart and firmly held the pistol at the lock that bound the door to its walls, she cocked the gun.

"Stay back." She warned as Geoff and Isabella retreated to the back of the cage.

And as Sparrow's eyes narrowed in her aim, she aim and shot the lock mercilessly until it was decrypt and fell.

Sparrow smiled happily as it worked, pulling open the door and setting the prisoners free.

Once Isabella saw the door open, free for her to go, tears of joy ran down her puffy cheeks. "Oh, thank Avo, thank you so much!" She cried out as she went to embrace her Savior but Sparrow took a careful step back, avoiding the hold.

"Your freedom has been given back to you, "She smiled warmly, "Just be careful next time someone offers you a wonderful vacation or some glorifying chance for a performance." And with that, she turned to leave.

"W-Wait! We don't know where are! We were blindfolded and taken here! Please, tell us where we are so we can return home!" Geoff begged as jumped out of the cage.

"Rookridge, just follow the path until you get to Bowerstone. Quickly though, I've slain all the bandits that would have been on your way but I don't know how long it will take before more replace them. Go." She warned, and with a few more grateful thanks and praising of her name, they fled off to Bowerstone.

And off to spread the Good News that their Great Hero has returned.

Sparrow looked on as they ran, and smiled slightly.

"This is what I love about being a Hero…Oh!" She caught herself as she stumbled back once more, catching herself before she fell over.

Pulling back her cloak finally, she placed her hands on her stomach…_her_ _huge,__swollen stomach. _

"You must warn me when you do that," She gently whispered to the being inside her, "Two bandits have gotten away because of you…"

She gently rubbed her stomach, her smile now a soft frown.

"I'm sorry did the fight disturb you?" She asked it, but as she felt another powerful kick to her stomach, Sparrow winched with another 'oh'!

"I see, you enjoyed it…" She murmured as tears streamed down her face, she did not know why though. "How many months has it been…? Eight?"

She mentally counted the days, all the way to that night with…She winced and clenched her teeth at the painful memory.

"Yes, about eight…" She sighed as headed off to the opposite directions of the two freed prisoners, heading wherever the road where to take her and her unborn child…

But as she headed out, she bent over with difficulty to grasp her Daichi she had dropped earlier and just as Sparrow had predicted….she had trouble getting back up.

* * *

The winds gripped her and tugged at her cloak, making Sparrow clench her teeth. She had to find shelter and soon, this wouldn't be good for her or the child if she stayed out tonight.

She looked up the sky, and noticed dark heavy clouds forming and brewing over the horizon. _She really needed to find shelter_.

She walked along the paths of Rookridge, expertly taking out stray bandits with her Red Dragon without her presence even being known. She had to, there was no other way, and she wouldn't be able to deal with another fight for a while now.

It wouldn't be safe for him…or for her.

Sparrow once more looked at her swollen stomach, and felt a few tears stream down her face. Whenever a mother looks down at her pregnant stomach, warmth and happiness flutters in her heart, awaiting the joy of being a mother.

But…

Sparrow can't find herself to love this child…she just…can't…

She can't even bear to call her own; all she can think of is that it's _his. _

_A permanent scar of that horrible night…_

It sickened her. Knowing that a piece of that bloody bastard is inside her, _growing_. She felt like a monster, _harboring his seed._

Sparrow fought back a gag, knowing that he was inside her body, taking root in her innocent pure body…it made her sick.

She remembers the sheer agony and devastation when she found out, when she actually begged for her monthly curse but to no use. She prayed that the sickness was of tainted fruit she had eaten, and she prayed so desperately that the budding bump was of all the excess eating she consumed.

All Sparrow thought was _'Not his…anyone but his…' _as she figured out the grim news on her own. But who else would it be? He was the only one who ever slept with her, the only one…

She never touched or thought of a man the same way again after _that incident._

What kind of horrible, corrupted woman was she that she could not bear to love the child she is with? What kind of woman would hide the fact she was pregnant by a heavy dark cloak, hoping no one noticed her ill fate.

Sparrow fought back tears, "Sparrow, mother of the bloody Reaver's child…." She murmured to herself in bitter melancholy.

And so, with the news of her unfortunate fate, Sparrow had to stay away from Albion…

She couldn't return to the land she loved and the people she cared for in such a disgraceful manner, she was ashamed…

_They couldn't know._

What would say to her when they saw her bump? Her anguish, her weakness?

What words they say when they heard Sparrow had broken her vow? Pregnant? No husband to fall back on? _With him of all people? _

Sparrow sniffed as she could just imagine the words they word murmur as she walked past, or even worst, the silence that would linger in the air.

'_Look at her, this fallen disgraceful hero…' _The gossiping women of Bowerstone will say.

'_Couldn't keep your legs together, eh?' _The drunks would guffaw

'_How could our wonderful saint lay with such an evil man? Perhaps you're not as pure as we all thought…' _The Temple of Light monks will curse.

'_And you would scorn us?! Look at you!' _The whores will laugh.

Sparrow knew that if she returned, all these remarks would slap her right in the face. But as she stayed in Samarkand secretly, murmurs and whispers spread of Albion, begging and crying for their Hero. She heard of the horrors that defiled her land, how hopeless they were without her…

She had no choice.

Not even the child or shame couldn't keep it away from her home, her life. She decided to return, for who would win if she stayed back in Samarkand?

If she stayed in Samarkand, she'd have to keep avoiding Garth and…that bloodied pirate. And in Albion, she'd have to avoid her shame…and devastation.

But she wouldn't let the shame win; she'll overcome this and sacrifice, for that's all she knew…all she knew was sacrifice…

Sparrow sobbed quietly to herself as she continued her walk, recounting these thoughts and how often they'd occur in her head. What would Rose think if she saw her now? Hammer?

Hammer would hate her…she would never want to speak to her again.

…and Theresa?

The blinded fortune-teller. She probably foresaw all of this as soon as Sparrow had brought her Reaver that day on the beach before they went to destroy Lucien. Perhaps that is why she smirked when she caught glimpse of Reaver for the first time…

She hated her for it. Hated her for not warning her, to keep her safe…

The only mother figure she has ever really known…betrayed…

Sparrow could not delay the inevitable. She was all alone; no one would ever help her.

She had no one to depend on, _yet the world depended on her._

It…wasn't fair!

"Why…Why…Why am I chosen for this fate!?" Sparrow cried as she placed her hands over her stomach in agony. It was always her! Always one to sacrifice for others! Why?! And here she was…sacrificing her own being for a child…conceived out of hate.

_A child she despised. _

"I-I-I hate you!" She spat in between her sobs, "I hate you so much!" She wept as she instinctively held her stomach, as if her body loved the being.

She could not help it.

"Just-Just…"Sparrow tried to cry out more hateful words but her mouth was dry and Sparrow felt the most searing pain one could ever imagine. Her mental pain suddenly became physical and Sparrow gasped out in pain as she collapsed to her knees.

She could barely move, her stomach pounding harshly and vibrating than ever before. And as if the pain couldn't do much worse, an immense amount of liquid gashed out and Sparrow stared down in horror.

Tears sprang from her eyes……No, not now, any time but now!

She wasn't prepared! She didn't think this through at all!

She was…she was…_She was scared! _

_She couldn't deliver now!!_

The rain started to pick up, and Sparrow could feel her child pulse and move around, anxious to find a way out.

"N-No, please hang on…!" She cried as she tried getting to her feet, desperate as she fell once more.

She frantically looked around her surroundings and in the distance, she saw the Inn. Thank Avo! The Rookridge Inn! She struggled to get to her feet, and she only barely managed to shuffle a few steps before stopping, falling to her knees again.

Sparrow couldn't move, the baby was coming and she couldn't move!

The thunder roared loudly and threateningly in the distance and more and more tears burst from Sparrow's eyes.

She felt like she was going to die, she needed help.

'_Rose…please help me!' _She cried as she prayed to the heavens above.

She needed someone, anyone!

"Help!" She cried out in pure agony as she barely managed to shuffle towards the Inn, begging for someone to come, "Help!"

'_Please send an angel to help me…!' _

She kept crying out the word until her throat became raspy and sore, her stomach dangerously close to collapsing under her weight. She gripped it tight in sheer desperation.

"Someone, I need help! Please!" She screamed as she finally reached the two front doors, banging the doors with all the might her body would allow her.

The Inn was dark…as if it was empty. Sparrow's eyes widened in disbelief and pain as she clutched her stomach harder, red puffy eyes streaming full of tears. She banged against the wooden oak harder, determined for the help she knew would not come…no one would come…

"Please…" She begged as she found her feet slowly giving out, her body sliding against the front door and falling to the wet earth before her.

Her vision became foggy and blurred either by dizziness or by her tears, or perhaps both.

"_Reaver…"_ She clenched her teeth in sheer hate as she spat his name, if she ever sees him, she'll find a way to kill him that immortal bastard! She swears to Great Avo himself! She'll shove that Dragonstomper .48 right up where no soul should ever go!

"_**HELP!" **_She screeched out. Her head seemed too heavy to lift and she desperately aimed her red dragon at the doors, hoping the loud noise would cause any attention.

But as no soul opened the door, and no angel came…Sparrow's hand became weak and fell to the ground limply, her Red Dragon falling to her side.

Her eyes, brimmed with tears, darken as the pain succumbed to her as she found it harder to breath…harder to breath…

So hard…

_**Death is not your destiny Little Sparrow…**_

_**-Theresa **_

As these words echoed in Sparrow's throbbing head, a sudden light glimmered around her and Sparrow's eyes looked upon the doors of the Inn once more…

As if the heavens answered, and Avo himself relieved her of her aid; a young beautiful barmaid opened the door and gasped in horror as she saw the fallen Hero at her knees, desperate and hurt.

Sparrow could not believe the sight before her.

The woman…was so beautiful. Long golden blond curls cascaded down her shoulders as dark brown eyes looked upon her in worry, her white barmaid attire almost flawless and clean as heaven itself. There was certain…angel-like radiance to her…

"Sparrow?" She asked, shocked as she helped the hero up, her eyes widening at the sight of her belly.

"You're baby is coming." She murmured to herself but Sparrow cried out in agony as another painful contraction hit.

"You must help! I'm about to give birth! A-And I'm scared, you must help me!" She clung to the woman's white dress as her weight shifted and the Great Hero leaned her weight uncontrollably against her.

"Of course. We must hurry! Come, Come inside!" The barmaid issued as she ushered the helpless woman inside the empty inn, slamming the doors shut.

The angel-like barmaid helped her up the stairs into one of the rooms, and Sparrow didn't stop to think how the once-dark inn could have become so warm and bright, or how this woman appeared so suddenly.

* * *

"AH!!" Sparrow cried out as she felt another contraction hit her, slowly tearing apart her stomach.

"You must push, Sparrow!" The barmaid, whose name Sparrow found out was Emily, ordered as she brought multiple hot towels and rags up the steps. The woman's radiance was something Sparrow saw as unearthly, almost like the presence of an angel…

Sparrow sat up from the bed, sweat dripping mercilessly off her forehead. Her eyes were weak and all she wanted was sleep but she couldn't… she had a job to do.

In her mind, it was like a bitter quest.

Emily sat on the opposite edge of the bed and flipped back the covers that held Sparrow, revealing that Sparrow was fully dilated. She grinned up at the Hero, "Your all set! All you have to do is push-!" But before she could even finish her order, Sparrow pushed and shoved as hard as she could.

All she wanted was for the child to get…_out!_

"Get him out!' Sparrow cried to the barmaid, tears streaming from her face "Get him out!" She kept shoving and pushing, using her Heroic Strength to its full advantage, and as she did, she heard the barmaid cry out "I can see the head!"

Sparrow gasped in tears as she said this, the words only made this painful reality more real .She was giving birth…to Reaver's child!

"Keep pushing!" Emily ordered as she gently guided the baby out, Sparrow pushed harder and harder, praying somewhere that Reaver was getting his bloody ass kicked!

The pain, it was so unbearable! She wanted it done, she wanted it over with!

'_I hate this child! I hate him so much! Just, I hate you! I hate you! I hate-!" _Sparrow's thoughts were was cut off as she heard a small cry and the cooing of Emily

She…had done it…

Sparrow's eyes widened as she saw the angel-barmaid cradle a small baby, wiping and cleaning him off.

"Beautiful baby…" Emily crooned sweetly. Looking at the child, Sparrow felt not hate as she had expected but…something else…

"Why…it's a small baby boy! You have a son, Sparrow!" The woman congratulated as she smiled warmly as Sparrow, whose eyes were wide and amazed.

What was this feeling? Didn't she just hate that child so much a few moments ago…?

What happened…to the hate? What happened…where did all this love come from?

Sparrow went to reach out to her son but as she lifted her arms, another surging pain surged through her body; Sparrow gasped and clutched her stomach in pain.

Why was there so much pain?!

"_AH!!"_ Sparrow screamed as she found the urge to keep pushing more and more. Emily, as if she had expected this, placed the crying infant on the edge of the bed next to Sparrow as she lifted the blanket once more, only to see another head coming!

"Sparrow, you're giving birth to twins!" The woman cried out in sheer joy as she prepared for another baby, Sparrow gasped out in tears.

Twins?

_**Twins?! **_

What in the name of all that is holy and blessed?!

_**TWINS?!**_

Sparrow heaved and pushed, and she did, she looked to her side to her crying son, who seemed lost and confused, just like Sparrow. Sweat pounded down her forehead as the barmaid ordered her to keep pushing, Sparrow pushed harder than before.

All she wanted was that baby to get out!!

'_C'mon little baby, please make it…' _Sparrow found herself praying as she kept pushing, finding this much longer than the boy's birth. She didn't realize how much love she put into it this time than the last. It was like the little boy placed a spell on Sparrow, and Sparrow had no desire to get rid of it…

She wanted to love them.

_She did love them. _

Suddenly, she didn't care of the pain, all she had was anticipation. She wanted to see her child! She wanted to see him so bad! And then suddenly…like all the potions and resurrections phials in the world bestowed upon her…all the pain just …disappeared…and the sound of a crying infant echoed again throughout the empty inn.

"W-What is it…?" Sparrow gasped as she flung her head back, still admiring the baby boy stirring beside her.

"A girl…you have a daughter as well Great Hero…"

"A daughter…?" Sparrow asked innocently as she looked up with hopeful eyes, her eyes unbelieving. Once again, she saw Emily holding a crying baby girl in her arms, wiping her like she did the boy.

"You're very lucky, they're so beautiful…" The woman smiled warmly. "Just how they should be…"

She placed the girl in the Hero's arms, Sparrow still shocked and in awe, and then placed the boy in her arms as well, taking in the sight of the now Mother.

The Mother of the Twin Heroes.

* * *

_Bringing a child, none the less two, brings a new perspective on all things._

_When a mother looks upon her babies for the first time, she realizes that until now, she had no idea what love really was. _

_She saw before them all possible lives the boy and girl might life._

_Every choice has yet to be made. _

_-Theresa_

And the card with an image of a smiling fallen angel and two baby sparrows joined the midst of the darkness…

* * *

Yay! Done! Did you guys like it? Eh, I feel kinda iffy about Sparrow going into labor, I'm not used to writing stuff like that so I hoped it would be alright...lol. What was your reaction, shock? Haha

But please tell me if you liked it, I'd love to know what you think!

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Until We Meet Again

So sorry for the lack of update! You see, I had this all written out, then my computer crashed and the document was lost :( So it took me awhile to gather up the strength to rewrite after much laziness, again so sorry! I'll try to update as much as I can! Please, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_I DON'T OWN FABLE! _**

* * *

"_We made it! I don't think they'll follow us into the light…" Hammer panted as both she and __Sparrow__ trudged out of the Howling Halls, Sparrow herself being somewhat bruised and tattered. A slight drizzle of rain cascaded down to the earth against her then-brunette head, her then-chocolate brown eyes tired from exhaustion…or perhaps from something else..?_

"_You see, this is what I'm talking about. We did a load more good than all the prayers I said in my whole life." Hammer continued, her voice rich with the tone of reason. Sparrow, however, said nothing, which was quite odd for the usual fiery heroine._

"_Hey, are you alright?" Hammer asked as she noticed her friend's breathing becoming heavier as she limped towards a nearby boulder. _

"_I-I'll be alright, I just need to catch my breath, heal some wounds before I can go on." Sparrow said as she dug around for a health potion before pulling it out and downing it all in one swift gulp. The potion's contents coursed through her blood and Sparrow immediately was better as she felt her health being replenished._

"_All right, for the best. Hate for you to join the crucible and pass out during the first round of it. Now come on, let's get going-" Hammer began as she walked along the cliff-side path but Sparrow's sudden silent words cut off the Pilgrim. _

"_That was horrible…" She murmured silently, audible enough for Hammer to hear. Sparrow's eyes were distant, almost empty as she stared at the ground before her, the soft drizzle of raining cascading towards the earth._

"_I know, balverines are quite the nasty little buggers. Lucky that we found that pillar or we would have been done for!" Hammer agreed, her heart still racing from the blood battle the two had just endured. "But that inferno spell you conjured up definitely saved us from that white one, boy I don't think I would have stood a living chance..."_

"_No, not the fight, that's not what I'm talking about." Sparrow slowly shook her head as she jumped off the boulder she was sitting on, "That…That woman, balervine, whatever that __thing was! That demon! __H-How could she have…abused the life of a child that way…" Sparrow said in a disgusted tone, her voice somewhat shaking. "I should have killed her when I first saw her!"_

"_Sparrow, calm yourself, do not think like that. You had no idea, we both didn't have an idea…and there was no child there to even be harmed…" Hammer tried to reason with the hero, but she wasn't listening. The two began their way towards the gates of the Westcliff Camp, Sparrow still in the midst of her speaking._

"_You don't understand, Hammer. How many times do you think that balervine has done that to travelers, abusing their hearts into leading them into a painful, hellish death? I don't even want to think about it…" Her mind wandered to the time that poor man lost his son in that cave, how he pleaded her to save his son only to find him turned to a Hobbe, Sparrow herself to witness his son strike down his own father…_

_Sparrow's chest tightened at the memory, so much blood shed…_

"_Damn my consciences…damn my good heart…" She sighed, lowering her head, tears streaming from her eyes._

"_Sparrow, listen to me." Hammer said as she grabbed her best friend by the shoulders, making Sparrow look up at the woman in surprise, her eyes still clouded in a whirlpool of tears. "You are a great person, a great Hero! What you did back there, if you had to do it again, __I know you would have still helped that woman!__ Even if you sensed evil, you still would have helped her! Don't hate yourself for being so noble, so good…" Hammer let go of the stunned girl's shoulders, "Because people like you are hard to find these days…" _

_Sparrow sniffed at her friend's kind words, "I know, it's just that children…they get to me…is all…" Hammer stopped in her tracks as Sparrow kept moving forward, oblivious to the Pilgrim's movement. _

"_Hey Sparrow, can I ask you something?" She spoke up, causing Sparrow to turn her head around, facing her with surprised eyes as she noticed her friend's still standing there. "Hm?" She asked, her voice now steady as the moment of grief had passed. _

"_Well…" Hammer pressed on as walked up beside her, "About children…your pretty young still but have you ever…you know, thought of settling down after all this Hero nonsense or whatever?" _

_A long silence filled the air as the question lingered in the Hero's ears, unsure of what to say. Hammer looked on at Sparrow as she thought of her reply…_

"_No." Was all Sparrow spoke, her face turned away from Hammer. "I'm celibate." And with that said, she walked forward, ending her response. _

_Hammer, however, was shocked. "__**Celibate?**__**"**__ Her voice rang, "You-You mean you've never…? Or you'll never plan to…?" She followed after Sparrow, whom shook her head in another response. _

"_Don't take this offensively Sparrow, but you don't look like the celibate __type__." She motioned her hand towards display Sparrow's attire, an outfit a provocative woman would perhaps wear on a Hot Date. Thigh boots, hot pants, corset showing cleavage, long hair long carelessly flowing…._

"_It doesn't matter what you wear, it's were your mind is at." Sparrow said, "I dress this way because I'm a woman and I should be proud of that. Besides, sex is disgusting…" She wrinkled her nose at the mere thought, "To me, sex is simply a mean for having children, anything else besides that, abusing it for pleasure…is sinful." _

_There was a lingering silence between the two as the headed for the Westcliff Camp._

_Hammer sighed, "I guess I can see your point there. I'm just a little bit shocked, when I think of celibacy I think of those head monks back at the temple, not a young eligible heroine like you. But you never thought of raising your own family? Ever?" _

_White Thigh Boots stopped dead against the dirt-beaten road, the nerves inside the young hero's body freezing with a harsh truth. A harsh wind began to pick up, yet Sparrow nor Hammer noticed as the Hero of Strength looked on at her dear friend in worry. _

"_Rose was killed because she had my blood in her veins…" Sparrow murmured to herself as the harsh wind began to settle, a dry stillness not lingering in the air. "And…I can't help but feel responsible."_

_Sparrow lowered her head, "Any family of mine…they will never be safe from Lucien or any enemies I may face in the future. Their lives will always be on my shoulders…" _

_Hammer stared fixated at Sparrow, looking upon her still face as Sparrow kept all these emotions inside her. As she spoke, the young woman did not falter in her words, no sign of melancholy or sadness graced upon her youthful face._

_Sparrow, turning towards Hammer, began to smile. "And Albion is family enough for me; I'll protect them and destroy Lucien." And that smile became warmer and brighter as Sparrow's chocolate orbs began to shine with satisfaction. _

_The Hero of Strength, with no possible words to say, did nothing but nod and smile back. And soon, those smiles became a friendly laughter as the two found their way to the camp, the Crucible itself looming on top the rainy run-down site._

_And that smile still stayed upon Sparrow's beautiful features as she fought through the arena, her eyes one of a child at play, paying no heed to the ribbons of blood flying around her dancing figure. _

_But behind that beautiful smile of a Hero, a little girl stood weeping._

_She wept for her sister's death._

_She wept for the life she no longer had. _

_She wept because she believed everyone was out to hurt her._

_She wept because she would distance herself from others to prevent any chance of heartbreak._

_And she wept; because now she thought that anyone close to her would disappear, threatening her heart to shatter once more…to even smaller pieces…_

_And that, _

_The little girl's eyes became serious, determined as she looked up from her tears._

_She would simply not allow. _

_She would not allow her blood to spill again…_

* * *

"A Mother…" Her soft whisper seemed to tell herself as she held the two infants still in her heroic arms, uncertain still how the arms that had killed many had now become so motherly.

She still laid there in that bed she had delivered in, still in shock or awe to move. Her clothes laid at the edge as she was given a cotton tunic to wear, and never in her whole life had she felt so exhausted.

Sparrow looked down at the two, her daughter and son, as she gently stroked her daughter's small brown tresses on top of her small fragile head. The girl squirmed against Sparrow's hold, delightfully gurgling and cooing as Sparrow laughed gently. And then she kissed the boy's head, whom slept peacefully against his sister's squirms.

"I'm your mommy…" She gently laughed as she tried to hold back the tears of joy that brimmed against her eyes, the sight of her children overwhelming her.

How could she have been so selfish? How could she be so cruel?

Hating these two beautiful innocent babies…

They were identical in almost every single way, and they both were so striking than any other baby Sparrow has ever seen. Already, she could tell they had her eyes, a stunning ice blue that went perfectly with their dark brunette tresses.

The Great Hero could not help but marvel at them…mystified.

She did not hear Emily enter the room with more hot towels.

"Ah, you seem to be quite comfortable." Emily giggled as she sat on the bedside next to Sparrow, looking down at the two.

"It's just…very strange." Sparrow muttered, "I never planned in my life to be a mother…"

"Life works in many ways." Emily smiled as she admired the twins still, "You cannot escape the inevitable."

Sparrow, upon hearing her words, knowing them way too well, agreed softly. Of course she would know of the inevitable and the unknown life before her. It seemed that everything in her own life…was planned out already before her…

Death.

Suffering.

Birth.

All of it.

"They're really cute." Emily smiled, "Um, May I?" She outreached her arms, and Sparrow, reluctant at first, uncertainly nodded as she handed her son towards the blonde who handled him with ease.

"He's so adorable…" Emily cooed, "I can tell he'll have a great future."

The Hero of Albion looked down at her daughter as Emily said this, pondering finally over her children. What futures would they leave? What paths would they follow?

Would it be a path of good…or evil?

"Have you thought of names?" Emily broke Sparrow's thoughts as Sparrow was caught off-guard.

Names?

She was allowed to name these beautiful babies?

"N-Names?" Sparrow stammered, honestly, she had not considered. When the two were in her womb, Sparrow did not think of them .She thought of no names, all she thought when she looked down to her ever-growing stomach was _him_

That filthy pirate.

And then, it was that split second that Sparrow thought of Reaver. How would he react to all of this? He had not seen her since that ill-fated night…and if he saw her again…

Sparrow did not have to think twice on how The Thief would react.

He did not want children.

He would never want children.

And he wouldn't allow children of his, with his bloodline, to live.

They would interfere with his lifestyle, and the knowledge of them living about in the world would be enough for him to make him go insane. He would not hesitate to end it. He would grab his DragonStomper .48, aim it right at their fragile heads, their piercing blue eyes staring at the golden barrel in wonder before…

Sparrow had to stop.

She will not think of that, she would not.

It was too painful…

"Sparrow?" Emily's voice of reason again reached Sparrow and broke her train of thoughts, Sparrow finding herself again in the small room at Rookridge, her daughter in her arms, safe. And her son, safely in Emily's hold.

"Oh. Sorry. My mind sort of wandered…"Sparrow nervously laughed as she again began to be in awe at her daughter. "A name…" She pondered once more.

A name for her daughter.

Of course, Sparrow did not have to think twice. As she held the small miracle in her arms, she knew what her name was. This small girl, the one that was of her blood, the one would brought a genuine smile to Sparrow's face every time she saw her, reminded her of the only other person who fit that criteria.

The only other who could genuinely make Sparrow smile.

The only other who cared for Sparrow, long before she was the Great Hero of Albion.

The only one who saw her as just "Little Sparrow".

"Rose." Sparrow declared as she held her daughter proudly, "Her name is Rose."

It was the greatest honor Sparrow thought she could give her daughter as she held Rose in her small arms. Her beloved sister, taken away from her, whose life would be lived again in her own niece…

"That's a beautiful name," Emily said as she smiled at Rose, "It'll suit her as she grows older into a beautiful maiden."

"Yes but…" Sparrow muttered as she looked towards her son, "I can't think of a name for this one."

Unlike Rose, this mysterious boy's name did not come naturally. For whom was Sparrow to name him?

After Reaver?

Sparrow was quick to discard that idea, that idiot of a pirate did not deserve such an honor. But Sparrow could not think of any such name…

No name in the world seemed to be perfect enough her first-born and for that, Sparrow felt horrible. What kind of mother was she to not know his name?

"I can't think of a name for this one…" Sparrow said sadly as she looked upon her son in Emily's arms, Emily looked down at him, nodding slightly.

"If I may be so bold, I…have a name." Emily began, peaking Sparrow's interest.

"You do?"

Emily nodded before pausing for a moment, "Aaron. It is a strong name, for a strong man. A man who takes his pride to help others, and make the world a better place to live in…"

"Aaron…" Sparrow repeated softly, "I like that…"

Emily smiled, "I'm glad you like it…" And at just that moment, the small boy began to awake from his peaceful slumber as he fluttered his small eyes open, to reveal his sparkling blue orbs.

"Well, you must be exhausted." Emily began as she set the small boy again in Sparrow's arms, Sparrow shifting her weight to hold the two babies again. "I'll leave you three to your rest; tomorrow will be a rough journey."

And as Sparrow looked down at the two once more, she thought of the future.

Herself raising these infants…while protecting Albion?

And before she could even think of anything else, Sparrow felt the fatigue hit her and she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Small young feet pattered against the wood floor of the Rookridge Inn in the depths of the night. The corridors were dark as a young girl ran down the halls, the only light for her to see was the glowing light radiating off her unearthly body.

She ran from hall to hall, looking in each and every room in search of something and it wasn't until she came to the final room of the inn that she had reached her destination.

Slowly, she entered the room, her radiance bursting light into the dark room and as she entered, the door was shut behind her softly. The room was small, yet comfort as she took in her surroundings. Towards the corners of the room, next to a small fireplace, was a bed, and inside that bed, a figure slept.

The girl approached the figure in wonder and looked upon it to see a woman sleeping, two small infants sleeping soundly by her side.

"Little Sparrow…" The girl warmly said as she brushed a heavenly hand against the woman's long blonde tresses, "You're certainly not little anymore…"

A hint of sadness was reflected in the girl's eyes, "But I am not upset with you. Please don't think that…"

Her angelic chocolate eyes rested upon the two infants and she knelt down before them, her glow radiating upon them still. "You have given birth…with a man you hate…and you feel like condemning yourself to make up for it."

"I'm not ashamed of you…so please stop sacrificing. You don't have to sacrifice every time…"

The young girl caught glimpse of Sparrow's sleeping face, and found it somewhat heartrending as she slept with the two babies but the young girl could not smile along with her.

"I'm not ashamed of you Little Sparrow, so please don't feel upset. A Rougher journey lies ahead, and I'll always be there for you…and for Rose and Aaron."

"Don't cry anymore Little Sparrow…" The young girl murmured again as she began to fade away, "I'm here, I'll always be here…"

And Rose's small little eyes fluttered open sleepily as she caught a glimpse of the young girl vanished away in a cloud of sparkles.

* * *

"And your certain it was that wrench?!" A fat bandit leader yelled as he hastily chewed a slab of jerky against his rough black beard, the grease present upon his fat cheeks.

Two lanky bandits bowed miserably before him, shaking on their knees as they kept their head bowed.

"Y-Yes!" One yelped, "She massacred our camp and killed T-Thrasher!"

"W-We came to tell ye!" The other cried.

"Strangler, do ye think they are telling the truth?" A loyal bandit to the fat bandit king asked as he stood by the king's side along a huge roaring fire against the night's air, the camp he commanded now fully encircled around the fat bastard.

Strangler, who in term was very obese, heaved to his feet as he onlooked the two bandits who came to him. He adjusted to fix the deer antlers on top of his head before licking his fat lips greedily, staring down at the two Thrasher-traitors with a stern looking his eyes.

"And ye say it was Sparrow 'erself?" Strangler asked in an eerie tone as the camp fire's light radiating off his menacing stare.

The two bandits frantically shook their heads in fright.

"Impossible! Sparrow is dead!" One other bandit from the camp claimed in frustration, other bandits beginning to clamor with shaking agreement. However, Strangler still kept his glare on the two.

"So ye telling me, some hooded whore came to Thrasher's site, massacred everyone but ye two, and ye two fled to my feet like two lost dogs?"

The bandits again nodded.

The camp grew silent over this matter as Strangler began to howl with laughter.

"That's hilarious!" He guffawed, before hacking up a rough cough, "Sparrow back, she hadn't be back in months! What makes ye believe such a tale?!" Strangler continued his laughter as he grabbed a rusty pistol, aiming it at the two bandit's foreheads with a sinister smirk.

After all, what good would be two useless traitors that could easily be abandoned?

"W-Wait!" One cried out in desperation, "She had her Red Dragon!"

"The Red Dragon ye say?" Strangler laughed once more, obviously amused by the two bandits quivering.

"Y-Yeah!" The other bandit tried to plea.

"Ye hear that men? She had the Red Dragon!" Strangler mocked to his grew in laughter, his men returning the favor with jeering and faulty laughter.

"It's true!" One bandit spoke as he rose from his feet, facing Strangler and his cocked-pistol head on, "Her gun left this!" And the bandit displayed a bullet from his tattered shirt pocket, right in front of Strangler's face.

"What is…" Strangler began but before he could finish his question, his puffy eyes widened in astonishment, fear, and realization on what the grunt of a bandit held before him.

His rustic pistol fell flat to the ground, shattering upon the weak impact as Strangler began to shake in his torn boots.

In that bandit's hand, was the golden bullet that was only left by only a one of a kind pistol.

The Red Dragon.

* * *

She laid there on her small bed made of woven blankets, sobbing uncontrollably. It wasn't true; she wouldn't allow it to be true!

A beautiful gypsy woman around the age of eighteen, looking tired and worn, cried uncontrollably into the many birthing aides' shoulders. Her tan skin seemed sweaty as well as her long flowing dark hair, her brown eyes wept with a passion and all she could think about was death.

"Let me see him!" The gypsy woman screamed at the old gypsy midwife who was holding the still baby in her arms, a mournful expression on her face.

"Eliza, it'd be easier if you…" She tried to warn but Eliza paid no attention to it.

"Dammit, let me see my son!" The young tanned woman screamed at the midwife, her hair sweaty and fray. Her eyes seemed to burn in anger and despair as the midwife kept her son away from her…

How she longed to see him!

The Midwife, with nothing else she could do, handed the young small dead bundle to the crying mother, whom took her son impatiently.

She searched his pale lifeless face for any sign of life, any hope that he might breathe and awake but nothing…there was nothing…

"We will prepare a burial right away…" She heard the midwife murmur to the other aids as the tried to keep quiet around Eliza but she knew…she knew…

"My son…" She wept towards the child, it wasn't fair. First her husband, her beloved Matthew, was killed by bandits in a raid and now her son?!

Her only link left to him…

She couldn't bear it…

"Take him…"She murmured to the midwife, whom took the dead bundle from the poor mother's arms.

Why would dear Avo grant her a stillborn? Why did life hate her so much?!

"Eliza…"

"Leave me." She ordered to everyone in her small caravan, not being able to bear the sympathetic looks of the people around her. All it did was remind her of the agony she was enduring, the pain that would never subside…

When everyone hesitated, she began to scream at them, her tears fall from her eyes in such a heavy manner that left her face drenched.

And without any hesitation, everyone left, leaving the poor mother in her wake.

Alone, and tortured.

* * *

The wailing and crying of Aaron awoke Sparrow from her restless slumber, bringing her back to the stressful reality again. Yawning deeply, she sat up from her small bed in the Inn and picked up her son who slumbered next to her, cradling him. And as she did so, she could not help but think of the past events and she wanted to hate herself for being disappointed.

'_It wasn't a dream after all' _She thought as she let Aaron feed against her bosom, and once he was contempt, she held him in her loving hold.

Yes, she was tired, but she had to stay awake until the boy slept. This was the third time she was awoke by him or rose and she learned already, that as a mother, to wait for the baby to sleep before she slept.

Or else she would awake not a moment later by another shrill cry.

"Come on now…" She murmured to the boy, "Time to sleep…" Yet Aaron still laid there awake, staring up mystified at Sparrow.

Not even a day old yet and Sparrow already knew the difference between Rose and Aaron well.

Rose was nothing at all as she would have thought a baby girl would be. She was restless thing , tiring, a hand full, crying constantly, and obviously hyperactive.

Aaron on the other hand was only rarely moved when Sparrow held him, crying only when he wanted to feed. He slept most of the time, and he rarely cooed or gurgled, unlike Rose who blubbered constantly.

Sparrow sighed as she held the boy, she was positive she could sleep with him in her arms, but she would take that chance. If he was anything like his sister, he would start screaming as soon as she shut her eyes.

Suddenly, surprising herself, Sparrow began to sing to the infant. And what surprised Sparrow the most was what she sang to him.

That melody…

That certain melody…

That one melody that ruined and saved her life…

From that one music box…

And soon, Aaron drooped his eyes shut and fell into another small phase of slumber.

Sparrow sighed with relief…that is until the wailing of Rose disrupted her moment of peace.

Moaning, The Great Hero laid Aaron gently onto her side before picking up Rose, soothing her as well with the music box melody just as she did with Aaron.

However, Rose did not settle. Sparrow tried to feed her, she was not hungry. Sparrow checked her cloth diaper, she was not soiled.

She tried soothing the girl again with the melody, but Rose kept on crying as Sparrow held her close.

"Oh," Sparrow whined, _"What do you want?"_

The girl kept her cries and soon, Aaron awoke again in a fit of crying.

Sparrow felt like she was loosing it!

"Please…" She begged to the two, "Please…stop…"

_**CRASH!**_

Sparrow's head bolted upright from her infants to the noise, the hairs on her neck rising.

The sound came from downstairs, and whatever or whoever made the noise, made no notion to cease their rampaging.

_**CRASH! **_

_**SLAM!!**_

The sounds startled the infants even more, and Sparrow did not take the time to hush them. Slowly, Sparrow rose from her small bed, gently leaving the babies on top of the covers.

Her fighting instincts took over, fusing with this newfound power of maternal protection.

"Emily?" She called out the door, down below to the ravaging and as soon as she did, her eyes widened.

"EMILY?!" She called out again in alarm, hoping to hear the beautiful barmaid's voice but no…she heard…

"Boss, someone's upstairs!" The rough voice of a bandit hollered towards to what seemed to be a band of bandits, Sparrow froze.

"No…" She muttered under her breath as she rushed back into her room, grabbing her Daichi and trusted Red Dragon from the edge of the bed. Still only being in an oversized tunic, nothing else to defend herself with, Sparrow readied her pistol.

She heard the sound of bandits ransacking the downstairs of the Rookridge Inn, and she felt no presence of Emily anywhere. Quickly, knowing what she must do, she looked down at her two precious babies worryingly before rushing out the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Already, as soon as she closed the door, a bandit was already rushing up the steps towards her, blade drawn, shouting madly.

Sparrow whipped her Daichi out towards him, allowing the bandit to plunge his body deep against the sharp blade.

Falling to his knees, Sparrow ripped the blade out of him before seeing three more bandits approaching her, looking more bloodthirsty than the one before. She jumped back on top of the railing and whipped on her Red Dragon, sniping each one right between the eyes with an extremely fast precision.

"GET THE BITCH!" Strangler ordered harshly from down below, too lazy himself to fight. There he sat upon the bar counter, downing already the bar's reserve on Ale.

Sparrow, getting once again accustomed to her pregnant-free body, jumped the landing and onto the lower floor of the inn.

But as she swiftly landed to her feet, the bandits began to swarm all around her, and Sparrow, before having the time to react, found herself cornered.

Bandits encircled her as she held both weapons in her hands, her eyes fixating on each and every one with a menacing glare.

"So, the Great Hero of Albion is back from the dead, eh?" Strangler halted his bandit's movements as they circled Sparrow, who glared at Strangler with a fire burning in her eyes. "Why, such a mistake to leave two bandits unharmed..." He laughed sinisterly, Sparrow began to curse herself. Those two bandits that got away...damn it al!

The bandits began to circle around the Hero as she clutched her Daichi and Red Dragon tighter, her glare never leaving the Bandit Leader.

"And such an ill-fitting outfit for yerself," The fat bandit laughed as he noticed Sparrow's large tunic, "Catch ye in the sack did I?"

The circle of bandits all laughed at her as they kept their pacing, Sparrow kept her cool as she took note of each and every one of them, trying to figure out the best strategy.

"Now see 'er Sparrow," Strangler began as he hurled himself of the bar's counter, the ground shaking under his pressure. "We like Albion the way it is now, ye being here is just is not unacceptable."

Sparrow stared at him with gritted teeth, '_If I only take down one, everyone else would strike. And if I snipe him down now, chaos would blow from this circle and they'd swarm in on me.'_

She saw the fat bandit leader lick his chubby lips as he approached her, pistol in hand, The swarm of bandits slowly caving in towards her cautious movements.

Silence lingered as Sparrow felt sweat dowse against her weary head, she had to think of something fast!

"Well…sorry Great 'Ero," Strangler began menacingly, "But yer time is up." And then he cocked his pistol, aimed, then…

Silence.

The sound of a child wailing broke the tension between the bandits and Sparrow. Strangler's eyes turned towards the steps where the noise came from, and Sparrow's eyes widened as her heart fastened.

'_R-Rose…! Aaron…!' _Sparrow panicked as she felt her children's worry, their fright, they needed her!

"What's this?" He grinned delightfully as he still held his pistol, "Don't tell me…the bitch has puppies!"

Sparrow felt a lump in her throat as she seethed at the man, readying her weapons.

"Take care of her." Strangler grinned wickedly as he motioned his head towards Sparrow to the bandits, himself heading up the steps.

"_**NO!!" **_Sparrow screamed out as she jumped high in the area, herself charging her attack from the beginning. Mid-air, she hoisted her Red Dragon and shot five bandits right between their eyes. Then, still airborne, Sparrow shifted her weight, kicked her leg off a wooden pole to rebound herself, and flew towards the ground, Daichi, ready, and sliced three bandits in one solid move.

Again on her feet, Sparrow saw five more remaining bandits charging towards her, Sparrow mentally prepared her Will.

Unlike in her pregnancy, Will was forbidden. The stress it would have put on her body would have put too much on the fetus, possibly aborting the child. Despite the hatred for her children back then, Sparrow could not bring herself to do such an evil act.

But now, with a free womb, Sparrow charged the Will and unleashed one of her signature spells.

Time around her seemed to slow as Sparrow ran past each bandit, slicing them expertly before dashing up the wooden stairs to her precious children, already seeing Strangler's slow movement's towards the door.

She was ready to lunge for him but just when she thought she had more time, time continued it's usual flow and Strangler became much faster ( despite his weight) than ever before. Sparrow's eyes widened, her will must have weakened due to her lack of practice…

"Kill the brats!" She heard Strangler cry with a violent delight as he plunged through her bedroom door, the twins crying become louder and louder.

"_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" _Sparrow found herself screaming hysterically as she rushed after him, but as she caught after him, it was too late…

There he was, standing before her two precious babies with a wicked grin on his lips, a pistol in his hands. Rose and Aaron persisted their cries as he cocked his gun, aimed…

"_**3 months? Well that won't do." Reaver smiled eerily as he hoisted his pistol…**_

"_**NO!!!!"**_Sparrow screamed as she readied her Will, sending a hurling massive fireball his way as Strangler fell back against the fall, his fleshing burning. Sparrow, still persisting, dashed and hurled her Daichi towards him, stabbing him over and over again as tears streamed down her cheeks, herself not being able to stop weeping. Once his body became a bloody much, Sparrow readied her Red Dragon and pumped his body full of golden bullets viciously as she kicked and stomped on the rotting mash of a corpse until she slowed her actions, herself breathing heavily.

The sounds of her gunshots rang through the air as Aaron wailed even louder, Sparrow fell to her knees.

Rose and Aaron…almost…

She could not stop the tears as she looked upon the room, the blood, and her infants.

Aaron wailed louder, yet Rose was silent as she looked upon her mother wondrously. The small girl than began laughter, cooing with delight at the sound…of the gunshot…

Sparrow approached each and every one of her infants, cradling Rose and Aaron in her arms. She saw Rose's laughter and could not help but laugh bitterly, "You really are that man's daughter."

But as soon as the laughter came weakly, it was quick to diminish into painful sobs. As Sparrow clenched her newborns tightly against her chest, her blonde hair falling over her weeping eyes.

It was this very incident that made Sparrow realize this painful reality.

She thought of this when she found out she first was pregnant but now, knowing it and seeing them…it was too hard…

"I-I'm sorry…"Sparrow cried softly, the girl gurgled and cooed in her embrace, "But…but you won't be safe…"

They would never be safe…if she kept them…

For the babies she loved so much, the only way to keep them safe, she had no choice.

"I'm sorry…"She whispered to the twins, "One day, when you're older, you'll understand." They had Heroic blood in their veins, and not just hers, but Reaver's as well.

Suddenly, Sparrow's eyes widened in sudden realization as she placed them back onto the rummaged bed, beholding the twins, as if for a first time.

"You're Heroes…" She said in sudden realization as she noticed something about her twins. It would be normal for her to conceive with a normal man, for then the children's blood wouldn't be as strong but…she conceived with the Hero of Skill.

A Fellow Hero.

Their powers, the powers that these two babies would have, would surpass hers, and even Reaver's.

Both sides were dominant and their Heroism is more fluent in their blood than it ever would be, they would be a threat to all evil…and evil will surely end it as soon as possible if given the chance…

Evil wouldn't think twice about striking down two helpless infants.

Sparrow fought back sobs as looked at her babies, "You must never know what you are, who you are, or what you can be. It is only to protect you…" She sobbed, "You deserve a normal life, a life every civilian should have, a life I should have had..."

She continued, "A-And if that means I can't be your mother…then so be it…" Sparrow found herself in a fit of weeping once more, but she still kept speaking.

"Please, don't hate me. Don't scorn my name…if you ever find out…" She cried desperately, causing the infant girl to be upset.

"You will be glorious in your own right, not of a Hero. You don't want this life…" Sparrow gasped as she took a breath from her tears, the infant girl started to cry and as soon as his sister wept, so did the boy.

"Well, if you're gonna cry…" Sparrow laughed sadly as she too, shed more tears.

* * *

Later on that night, the Full Moon was waning against the clear night sky over the Bowerstone Gypsy Camp. The many lanterns stretched across the camp's caravans were far already diminished for the night, and all civilians safely slumbering inside each caravan.

Except one.

Young Eliza wandered along the beaten paths of the camp, herself walking with such an impassive look on her face.

She visited the graves at least a dozen times that time and each time she wandered, she always found herself in front of those two graves, mocking her, weeping for her.

The gypsy fought back tears as she kept her pace along the paths, her long flowing brown skirt trailing off against the wind. Her white loose blouse felt barren were her heart was, and flowing black tresses caressing her shaking body.

What was the point of living now? Her son and husband were waiting for her, what was the point of continue this painstaking obstacle called life any longer?

Eliza thought these hatful thoughts as she wiped away the never ending tears before finding herself at the front of the camp, where the man gate stood.

As usual, the main gate was shut tight to protect the gypsies from intruders, and as usual, no one guarded the said gate, for fatigue has hit them all.

She stood in front of the wooden structure, the dirt soft against her feet as the means of escaping took place. If she left this camp, the painful memories that it bore, she would be free and she could go off into Brightwood, Westcliff, perhaps even Oakfield and live a different life, a life her family would have wanted her to have.

"Yes…" She spoke to herself as she nodded her young head, determined now with her plans. She began to turn and rush back to her caravan, gather all her things, and flee before dawn but as she went, she heard the sounding of pounding against the gate.

Instincts taking over, Eliza began to fear for intruders as her heart raced with fright but as she approached the gate for reassurance, the pounding became louder, more persuasive.

"_Please! Please, let me in!" _A muffled cry, shaking from sobs, yelled as the pounding became louder.

'_A female?' _Eliza thought with worry at the sound of the panicked voice, perhaps bandits were chasing after her?

Thinking almost of her husband, Eliza raced towards the lever that controlled the gate, pulling it back with a large pull until the gate slowly gave way.

They pulled back with a large _creeekk! _and Eliza headed out of the camp, looking around for the said woman.

No one.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out into the night as the wind suddenly became harsher, the fabrics she wore tugging fluttering ruthlessly against her slender body.

"Is anyone out there?!" She cried out, fearing the worst for the woman who she thought was in danger. The fear was visible in Eliza's brown eyes as she scanned Bower Lake around her…

"_HELLO?!"_ She shouted out loud, and as she did, she heard the sound of an infant crying.

"…Huh?" Eliza murmured as she looked down at her feet, where a small basket sat. She stared at it quizzically before hearing the sound of the crying once more, _from the basket. _

Gasping, the young gypsy dropped to her knees and lifted the lift of the basket to reveal a baby boy and girl ladled in soft cotton, crying and wailing out from the cold night's air.

"Oh…my…" Eliza gasped quietly as she placed a hand to her shaking lips, _"Is anyone there?!" _

No voice answered Eliza's desperate plea as she looked down at the two abandoned infants. She slowly took off her red bandana and placed it over the two, hoping to keep them warm against the night's area. And as she placed her hand's inside the basket, she felt the crinkling of paper against her fingertips.

Reaching her hand inside, Eliza found a note and within the moonlit, it read.

_Please, kind stranger, I beg of you._

_For reasons that I cannot explain, I cannot care for my two beautiful twins. _

_Please be gentle for them, let them know they are loved, and please raise them in my place._

_It pains me to do this but there is no choice. _

_They must not know me, they must not know who they are._

_Please, Please, take care of my Aaron…my Rose…_

And even though the night was dark, and the moon was waning, Eliza could still feel that the note was soaked with tears.

* * *

She saw the strange gypsy woman picked up the bundle lovingly and then she saw her take them away into the gypsy camp, the wooden gates closing ever so tightly behind her…

And as the large _**THUD**_ of the doors screamed against her ears, Sparrow stared long and hard at what she has just done through a whirlpool of silent tears. And then, she opened her lips-

_"Hush now, my baby...be still love, don't cry...'_

_'Sleep as your rocked by the stream...'_

The dark cloak that caressed her body fluttered harshly against the wind as she stood off into the distance, and again, she was alone.

_'Sleep and remember my last lullaby...'_

_'So I'll be with you...when you dream...'_

Her stomach now barren, another sacrifice made, Sparrow began to weep silently as she turned away from the gypsy camp and onto the beaten path to Bowerstone.

Sacrifice after Sacrifice…

When was this going to end? When will she be able to stop this maddening vicious cycle?

In the end, she will always have nothing.

She'd give the world everything when she had nothing. She will have no one to love, but let the world love her.

And as the vision of Castle Fairfax came into view against the bright full moon, Sparrow's fate was once again determined.

She stopped dead in her tracks, her blue eyes pleading against the night sky as she looked onto the castle with reason.

If The Great Hero of Albion could not protect her children…

…then she'll protect them…

…As Albion's Next Queen.

* * *

_With That Cold Night, Came A Cold Beginning. _

_Our Hero's cloak disappeared into the depths of the night's darkness, and as Queen, she will govern her people into a will she deemed just and let no evil foil her vision of her perfect world._

_Hundreds upon thousands of people attended her coronation and the world came to love her, but behind that beautiful smile, that Queen fell into a deep despair._

_For with each waking moment, with each passing day, she thought of the two beautiful children that she had given up so long ago._

_For this Queen knew nothing but Sacrifice…_

_-Theresa_

**And the image of a beautiful young queen, riddled with the tears of agony, fluttered effortlessly into the darkness…**

* * *

Aw, that sad for me to write :( Well, next chapter is when the true story begins! I can't wait!! I hope you look forward to it, and please tell me what you think xD!! Btw, the song at the end was "River Lullaby" by the Dreamworks "The Prince of Egypt" I don't know, but the song "Deliver Us" really helped me write this chapter ,and I think it fits with the mood, no?


End file.
